<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>הירוק והצהוב by Areola</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965129">הירוק והצהוב</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areola/pseuds/Areola'>Areola</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M, הומור, פלאף</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>עברית</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:08:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areola/pseuds/Areola</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>דין מגלה אורחים לא-קרואים במנוע האימפאלה</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>הירוק והצהוב</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267">Green and Gamboge</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenfists/pseuds/sevenfists">sevenfists</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>סאם הוא הראשון ששומע את הקרקוש המסתורי בסביבות פדוכה. עד שהם מגיעים לקנזס-סיטי, הופך הקרקוש לנקישות ממש והמכונית משקשקת בקצב בכל פעם שהם מדליקים את המנוע.</p><p>"אה, דין," אומר סאם.</p><p>"שתוק, אני יודע," אומר דין, זועף לעבר השמשה. "רק תן לי למצוא מקום לעצור ללילה."</p><p>הם מוצאים את עצמם באכסניית הסייח האדום. החדר ממוקם מאחור, ודין מחנה את המכונית בסיבוב. השעה היא שעת ערב מוקדמת: סאם מעווה את פניו למראה המדשאה המצהיבה המשתרעת בחוץ ומחליט להישאר בחדר.</p><p>הוא סוחב את התיקים פנימה. דין, בחוץ, כבר הספיק לפתוח את מכסה המנוע ושקוע עד מרפקיו בחלקי-מנוע משומנים.</p><p>כמחצית הספר לאחר מכן, מתפרץ דין לחדר, מרוח בגריז. "יש לנו גרמלינים," הוא מכריז.</p><p>"גרמלינים," אומר סאם, לא טורח להרים את מבטו מהספר. "אה-הא."</p><p>"אני רציני," משיב דין. "הכל בסדר במכונית, בדקתי אותה ו-"</p><p>"בנאדם, המכונית הזאת יותר זקנה ממך," אומר סאם, "והיית צריך להרכיב אותה מחדש. אני בטוח שהיא לא תקינה לגמרי."</p><p>"אל תדבר עליה ככה!" זועק דין. "היא בסדר גמור! אלה הגרמלינים המזדיינים. אני יודע שהם שם."</p><p>"בסדר, יצאת מדעתך."</p><p>דין מתעלם ממנו. "אני מתערב שיש כישוף שיפטר מהם," הוא אומר. "הם עשו כלמיני צרות, אמ, בזמן אחת ממלחמות העולם. כאילו, מנועים של מטוסים וכל החרא הזה. אני בטוח שאפשר לגרש את הבניזונות הקטנים."</p><p>"דין, <em> לא</em>," אומר סאם. "אין שום גרמלינים במכונית, ורוב הסיכויים שתהרוג את שנינו אם תנסה להטיל עליה כישוף."</p><p>"אני לא יכול לפחות לנסות?" שואל דין.</p><p>"לא," משיב סאם. "ואתה יודע שאני יכול לעצור אותך, אז אל תטרח אפילו. לך להתרחץ, הזמנתי פיצה."</p><p>"לא שמת על זה אננס, נכון?" שואל דין, פניו מועדות למקלחת.</p><p>"נואופ," אומר סאם. לא עובר יום מבלי שיודה למזלו הטוב על כך שדעתו של דין מוסחת בקלות רבה כל כך. הם אוכלים קצת פיצה וצופים בטלוויזיה לפני שהם הולכים לישון, ובזה הסיפור נגמר, עד כמה שזה נוגע לסאם.</p><p>אלא שבבוקר המחרת הוא חוזר לחדר המלונית עם קפה וסופגניות ומוצא את דין עומד בפתח המקלחת כשהוא אוחז ברובה החביב עליו. "אתה – מה אתה עושה?"</p><p>"בוא הנה," אומר דין, קולו מתוח.</p><p>סאם מניח את שקית הפלסטיק. "שוב יש הצפה בשירותים? אני לא חושב שהרובה שלך באמת יוכל לטפל בזה, בנאדם."</p><p>"תפסיק להיות כזה חכמולוג," אומר דין. "בוא הנה ותסתכל על זה."</p><p>חמישה גרמלינים מצטופפים על שטיח האמבטיה, אוזניהם הגדולות משוטחות על קודקודם. אחד מהם רושף על סאם.</p><p>"לעזאזל, דין, אמרתי לך לא להטיל את הכישוף! אתה לא יכול פשוט להקשיב לי פעם בחיים שלך? מה אנחנו אמורים לעשות איתם?" סאם עצבני כפי שלא היה מימיו.  דין הוא כזה ילד מגודל לפעמים, הוא אף פעם לא <em> מקשיב </em> , ועכשיו סאם צריך להתמודד עם <em> גרמלינים</em>.</p><p>"שתוק," אומר דין. "צדקתי, אוקיי? הם היו במנוע המזורגג, ואז עשיתי את הכישוף והם קפצו החוצה ועכשיו הם לא מפסיקים לעקוב אחרי – ממזרים קטנים, חשבתי שהצלחתי לברוח מהם כשנעלתי אותם במכונת הקרח –"</p><p>"נראה שזה לא היה פתרון מוצלח מדי," אומר סאם.</p><p>"זה כאב," מלמל דין, מנמיך את הרובה ומעביר יד על קדקודו.</p><p>"מה?"</p><p>"זה כאב, לכל הרוחות – ניסיתי להשאיר אותם שם, טוב, אבל לא יכולתי להתרחק מהמכונה, הרגשתי כאילו מישהו תוקע לי סכין בחזה."</p><p>"סכין," אומר סאם.</p><p>"כן," עונה דין. "שתוק, זאת לא הנקודה. הם לא- אני לא יכול להיפטר מהם, סאם."</p><p>"אז אתה, מה, הלכת וקשרת את נשמתך בזו של כמה גרמלינים?" שואל סאם, מחייך על אף הנסיבות. דין לא משועשע; הוא מושך כתף אחת, גביניו מכורכמים.</p><p>הגרמלינים ממצמצים בעיניהם הגדולות. אחד מהם מתחיל ללקק את ראשו של רעהו.</p><p>"הם די חמודים," אומר סאם.</p><p>דין נוהם.</p><p>הם מעבירים את שארית הבוקר בניסויים, אך מתגלה שהצדק עם דין: הוא לא יכול להתרחק מהגרמלינים יותר מחמישה צעדים בלי לקרוס בכאב. סאם – חושש כי מיגרנה ממשמשת ובאה למחשבה על דין כלוא בחדר בודד משך ימים על גבי ימים – יוצא למכונית ונובר בתא המטען עד שהוא מוצא תרמיל גב ישן.</p><p>"בשביל מה הבאת את זה?" שואל דין בחשדנות.</p><p>"הגרמלינים," משיב סאם. "אם אתה רוצה להיראות בציבור מתישהו בעתיד, אתה צריך להיות מסוגל לקחת אותם איתך."</p><p>"רק ילדים קטנים הולכים עם תרמילים!" דין מוחה.</p><p>"אני לא שומע אותך בא עם רעיונות," אומר סאם, ומחאתו של דין מתחלפת ברוגז שקט.</p><p>הגרמלינים אוהבים את התרמיל. הם משמיעים ציוצים עליזים ונערמים לתוכו ברגע שסאם פותח את הכיס הראשי. הם באמת חמודים, חמישה ראשים קטנים מציצים מהתרמיל, מביטים כה וכה ונאחזים בקנווס בכפותיהם הקדמיות.</p><p>"קדימה," אומר סאם.</p><p>נסיעת המבחן שלהם מתרחשת בדיינר קרוב. אחיזתו האגבית של דין בתרמיל מלחיצה את סאם, אך הגרמלינים נותרים שקטים במהלך כל הארוחה. הצרות היחידות שהם פוגשים, אינם אלא זוג נהגי משאית המעירים בגסות על שפתיו של דין- לא חידוש משמעותי.</p><p>דין פותח את הרוכסן ברגע שהם מגיעים למלונית. "הא," הוא אומר.</p><p>"מה?" שואל סאם, מזפזפ בין ערוצי הטלוויזיה בחיפוש אחר חדשות. דין תמיד משאיר אותה פתוחה על אנימל פלאנט.</p><p>"הם ישנים," אומר דין.</p><p>"אולי הם כמו תוכים," אומר סאם. "חשוך שם בפנים, אז הם חושבים שלילה."</p><p>"אולי," אומר דין. הוא מניח את התרמיל על המזרן לצידו. "אני מניח שהם די חמודים."</p><p>סאם מסיט את פניו כדי לא להניח לדין לראות אותו מחייך.</p><p>* * *</p><p>את שלושת הימים הבאים מעביר סאם בקריאת כל הספרים עליהם יכול להניח את ידיו. אף על פי כן הוא לא מוצא שום סיבה לכך שהרמון גרמלינים מלווה את דין, או אמצעי להשיב את הגרמלינים למנוע- זה של האימפאלה או של מכונית אחרת – באופן בסיסי למקום כלשהו הרחק מסאם. לבסוף הוא מרים ידיים ומתקשר לבובי.</p><p>"גרמלינים, הא," אומר בובי. הוא משתתק וההפסקה מלווה בצליל חנוק.</p><p>"אתה צוחק?" שואל סאם.</p><p>"לא," משיב בובי.</p><p>הוא לגמרי צוחק. "יש משהו שאנחנו יכולים לעשות?"</p><p>"תן לי לחזור אליך עם זה," אומר בובי.</p><p>כשהוא מתקשר אליו, רמזי אפילו לא טורח להעמיד פנים שזה לא הדבר המצחיק ביותר ששמע בחייו.</p><p>"אז מה בובי אמר," שואל דין, מאוחר יותר, בזמן שהם צופים ב<em>מת לחיות </em>בפעם השמונה מיליון. אחד מהגרמלינים משחק בשערו; דין נדמה שלא לשים לב לכך.</p><p>"אה, הוא יחזור אלי," אומר סאם.</p><p>רמזי הוא שחוזר אליו, מאידך, יומיים לאחר מכן. הוא כבר לא צוחק, אך שעשוע עדיין נשמע בקולו. "אין יותר מדי מה לעשות," הוא אומר. "פשוט תחכה. ברגע שגרמלינים מחליטים לעקוב אחרי מישהו, זה הסוף."</p><p>"אז אנחנו תקועים איתם," אומר סאם, לבו צונח.</p><p>"עד שהם יתעייפו מאחיך," משיב רמזי. "הוא אידיוט, לא היה צריך לנסות את הכישוף. הם היו עוזבים את המכונית בעצמם. ובכן, בהצלחה, בן."</p><p>סאם משמיע את הבשורות לדין, שעדיין משתלט על שקית של צ'יטוס. דין מלקק את אגודלו ביסודיות ומביט בגרמלינים, שבוהים בו כאילו היה סרטונים מצוירים של יום ראשון בבוקר.</p><p>"אני מניח שאני פשוט אצטרך להיות ממש משעמם," אומר דין.</p><p>"כן, וזה ממש עומד לקרות," אומר סאם. עיניהם של הגרמלינים מתחקות אחר כל תנועה של דין.</p><p>"הם לא יכולים להישאר לנצח," אומר דין. "נכון?"</p><p>סאם משתרך לחדר הרחצה ומתיז קצת מים קרים על פניו. </p><p>* * *</p><p>דין, כמובן, מלמד את הגרמלינים לדבר.</p><p>"בנזונה," אומר אחד מהם לסאם בעודו מצחצח את שיניו, שבועות מספר לאחר מכן.</p><p>הוא יורק מלוא הפה קצף לתוך הכיור. "דין, אחד מהגרמלינים שלך דיבר אלי," הוא קורא.</p><p>דין מופיע בפתח הדלת, סתור משינה בתחתוני בוקסר וטי-שירט. הגרמלינים האחרים משתרכים אחריו, מתקוטטים זה עם זה.</p><p>"מה הוא אמר?"</p><p>"אני חושב שהוא אמר בנזונה," אומר סאם.</p><p>"נהדר!" אומר דין, מניף את אגרופו בנצחון.</p><p>"כוסאמ'שך," אומר הגרמלין.</p><p>"אלוהים אדירים," אומר סאם. "<em> דין</em>! אתה לימדת אותם איך <em> לקלל</em>?"</p><p>"גבר חייב לדעת איך לקלל, סאמי," אומר דין, חיוך עצל מרוח על פניו.</p><p>"הם <em> גרמלינים</em>," משיב סאם.</p><p>דין מגלגל את עיניו ומגרד קלות את בטנו. "תודה שאתה מציין את המובן מאליו, איינשטיין."</p><p>"אני אוהב לאכול כוס!" מכריז אחד מהגרמלינים.</p><p>סאם מתכופף במידה שמאפשרת לו להשעין את ראשו כנגד שפת הכיור וגונח לתוך הפורצלן.</p><p>המצב מחמיר לאחר מכן. הם נמצאים בין עבודה לעבודה, מנצלים את ההזדמנות להשלים שעות שינה ולהניח לכתפו הנקועה של סאם להחלים, ודין הופך את הגרמלינים לגרסאות מיניאטוריות של עצמו. ביום שבו הוא חוזר מהחנות ותופס את דין מקרין לגרמלינים פורנו לסבי, סאם תוהה שמא הוא מאבד את שפיות דעתו.</p><p>"בבקשה תגיד לי שאתה צוחק," הוא אומר, צופה בדין מגשש אחר השלט.</p><p>"אנחנו אוהבים ציצים," אומר אחד הגרמלינים. "הם כאלה עגולים ורכים!"</p><p>דין מחייך ברשעות ועוזב את השלט. "צריך להראות להם מה חשוב בחיים," הוא אומר. "הם עלולים לחשוב שספרים ותסרוקת מכוערת זה ה-דבר."</p><p>"אני כל כך שמח שאתה מעמיד אותם על טעותם," אומר סאם ביובש.</p><p>"מ'שתגיד," אומר דין. "אתה הולך להצטרף אלינו או לא?"</p><p>סאם מהסס, מצרכים בידו. שתי הבנות על המסך גונחות ונאנקות, מלקקות האחת את השנייה. "אמ, בסדר," הוא אומר.</p><p>כשהוא מתעורר מתנומה בצהרי יום המחרת ומוצא את דין מראה לגרמלינים כיצד לפרק ולנקות אקדח, הוא פשוט מסתובב וחוזר לישון.</p><p>* * *</p><p>הגרמלינים יוצאים איתם לעבודה, ארוזים היטב בתוך תרמיל הגב של דין. דין נושא ונותן איתם בכל פעם: בדיוק עד כמה שקטים הם צריכים להיות, בתמורה לכמה קרפים צרפתיים.</p><p>"אתה לא יכול להמשיך לתת להם את כל הג'אנק פוד הזה, בנאדם," אומר סאם. "הם ימותו מהסתיידות עורקים."</p><p>"אבל הם אוהבים את זה," אומר דין, כאילו שזו תשובה.</p><p>"<em> אתה </em> תמות מהסתיידות עורקים," אומר סאם.</p><p>"סאמי, אני אמות הרבה לפני שהתפריט שלי יהרוג אותי," אומר דין, והמחשבה מדכאת מספיק כדי לגרום לסאם לצנוח במקום מושבו ולבהות בשמשה משך שארית אחר הצהריים.</p><p>אך הגרמלינים מתנהגים יפה, ואחרי זמן מה צוברים מיומנות באיתור פעילות ספיריטואלית. הם אלו שמצילים את סאם בפיין-בלאף: סאם עסוק בטיפול בזעזוע המוח האחרון של דין, ומתעלם לחלוטין מרוחה הנקמנית של סאלי בלומפלד המתגנבת מאחוריו. הוא קונה להם מילקשייק שוקולד, ולאחר מכן הם רוצים קרפ ו-שייק לאחר כל צייד.</p><p>"יצרת מפלצת," אומר דין. "חמש מפלצות."</p><p>"בנאדם, <em> שתוק</em>," אומר סאם.</p><p>באייווה, סאם משאיר את דין לבדו בעיר משך שעה בזמן שהוא עורך מחקר בספרייה המקומית, וכשהוא חוזר לאסוף את דין, הגרמלינים כולם חובשים כובעים סרוגים, כל אחד בצבע שונה.</p><p>"בנאדם, מה לעזאזל," אומר סאם, צופה בגרמלינים מטפסים מתוך תרמילו של דין.</p><p>"לא ידעתי מי זה מי!" מתפרץ דין. "זה קוד-צבעים, או מה שלא יהיה."</p><p>"אז מה מונע מהם להחליף כובעים אחד עם השני," אומר סאם.</p><p>"הם לא יעשו לי את זה," אומר דין. "נכון, חבר'ה?"</p><p>"נואופ," אומר האחד שלראשו כובע כחול. "אנחנו אוהבים אותך, דין."</p><p>"שמעת את זה, סאמי? הם אוהבים אותי," אומר דין, נשען כנגד המושב ומחייך מאוזן לאוזן. הוא מיטיב את משקפי השמש שלו ופותח את החלון. "אתה מתכוון לנהוג או שאתה פשוט מתכוון להתקע בחנייה כל היום?"</p><p>"אני רוצה מקדונלדס," אומר הגרמלין בכובע האדום.</p><p>"אלוהים," רוטן סאם, ומסובב את המפתח בהנעה.</p><p>מספר ימים לאחר מכן סאם לומד שדין העניק שם לכל אחד מהגרמלינים.</p><p>"אולי אנחנו יכולים לתת להם מזון חתולים," אומר דין, מתמרן את העגלה בין מדפי הסופר-מרקט. "אנחנו לא יכולים להמשיך לתת להם מזון מהיר, אתה יודע? אני בטוח שבמזון חתולים יש כל מיני דברים מזינים, וזה."</p><p>"בטח," אומר סאם, נסוג לתוך ברדסו. החנות קפואה, והוא כמעט נלהב לחזור החוצה, לחום וללחות.</p><p>"ואני חושב שאנחנו צריכים להביא קצת חטיפי פירות, אני יודע שסאלי—"</p><p>"חכה," אומר סאם. "מי זאת סאלי?"</p><p>"דין מנקה את גרונו. "אמ, היא, אה. אחת מהגרמלינים. זאת עם ה—"</p><p>"עם הכובע הסגול," אומר סאם. "אלוהים, דין! עכשיו אתה נותן להם <em> שמות</em>!"</p><p>"ובכן, זה לא שפשוט יכולתי להמשיך לקרוא להם 'היי אתה'," מתגונן דין.</p><p>"אה, למה לא?" שואל סאם.</p><p>"ככה," אומר דין.</p><p>הוא מתקשר לרמזי. "דין התחיל לתת לגרמלינים שמות," הוא אומר, ואז מנתק כשכל מה שרמזי עושה הוא לגעות בצחוק.</p><p>העניין הוא, שהגרמלינים לא באמת מפריעים לסאם. הם חמודים ודין נהנה מהם, והם לא מחוללים צרות – הם מסתתרים בתרמיל מרצונם כל אימת שדין מבקש מהם, הם לא אוכלים הרבה והם בעיקר עוקבים אחרי דין ומשתכשכים בכיור בשעה שהוא מתקלח.</p><p>סאם פשוט אכול קנאה.</p><p>הוא רגיל להיות האחד שאיתו חולק דין את הצ'יטוס שלו, האחד לו הוא מספר על חלומות הסקס המוזרים שחלם ועמו הוא מתווכח איזה סרט יראו. וכעת מבלה דין את כל זמנו מכורבל במיטה עם הגרמלינים, או מניח להם לשבת על לוח השעונים כשהם נוסעים במכונית, וסאם שונא את זה. הוא מתחיל להתרחק מחדר המלונית שלהם משך מרבית הזמן, יושב לבדו עם המחשב בבתי-קפה, או מתחבא בספרייה לאורך כל היום.</p><p>סאם בודד. הוא לא סבל מבדידות מאז עזב את פאלו אלטו. דין היווה נוכחות מתמדת, מעצבנת וחצופה וכל מה שסאם נזקק לו, וכעת דין לא נזקק עוד לסאם; הוא השיג לעצמו חמישה בני לוויה שאהבו את כל הדברים שדין אהב ולא התווכחו עמו על כל צעד ושעל, וסאם אומלל. הוא רוצה את אחיו בחזרה.</p><p>"בוא נצא," הוא אומר. "נלך לפאב, אולי נשחק פול. אתה רוצה?"</p><p>"נהה," משיב דין. "אנחנו נשאר ונראה הישרדות."</p><p>סאם יוצא בכל מקרה. הוא מסב אל הבאר ולוגם שלוש בירות, מתגעגע לנוכחותו החמימה של דין סמוך למרפקו השמאלי. זה מבאס. הוא מוותר וחוזר למלונית. דין ישן, נרדם על השמיכה. הגרמלינים מקובצים כולם בעיקול של אחד ממרפקיו. סאם שוקל להרוג אותם, לפצפץ את צוואריהם הקטנים אחד אחר השני. זה יהיה כה פשוט.</p><p>הוא מצחצח שיניים במקום.</p><p>* * *</p><p>בגלל שדין הוא זה שתרבת אותם, לגרמלינים אין מושג מה מתאים ולא מתאים לומר.</p><p>סאם ודין אוכלים אוכל סיני בעת שהגרמלינים מתרגלים סלטות מתחת לשולחן. הגרמלין עם הכובע הירוק – יתכן שדין קורא לו אד, סאם לא בטוח – נופל, מתרומם על רגליו ואומר לסאם, "אתה יודע, דין אומר את השם שלך כשהוא מביא ביד במקלחת."</p><p>דין מאדים, סומק עז שמתרומם ממפתח חולצתו. "מה לע- אדוארד," הוא אומר, ורוכן לחבוט בגרמלין עם הצ`ופסטיקס שלו. "בוא הנה, חרא קטן שכמוך, אני הולך—"</p><p>"אתה אומר! אתה אומר!"</p><p>"אה," דין מתלעלע. "חבר'ה, בואו, החוצה לחנייה, אני חושב שהגיע הזמן שנדבר—"</p><p>סאם קפוא לאורך כל הסצנה, פיסת לו-מייין לעוס למחצה בפיו. צליל הדלת הנסגרת מאחורי דין הוא שמעיר אותו מקפאונו. הוא נועץ את מקלות האכילה שלו בקרטון ולוחץ את כף-ידו למצחו. לבו הולם במהירות רבה מדי, מפרפר, כמו בקדחת או עצבים או משהו – למרות שלמה לו להיות עצבני, זה לא כאילו דין באמת <em> רוצה </em> את זה, הגרמלינים פשוט הכניסו לעצמם כלמיני רעיונות לראש מפני שלא הבינו כיצד מתפקדת חברה אנושית; לא הייתה לכך שום משמעות.</p><p>דין חוזר פנימה, עדיין סמוק. הגרמלינים עוקבים אחריו, עיניהם מושפלות, כנועים למראה. "מצטער בקשר לזה," אומר דין. "אני לא בטוח למה הוא—אמ. אני מנחש שהוא פשוט—"</p><p>"זה בסדר," אומר סאם. "זה לא כאילו שאתה באמת—"</p><p>"לא. לא, ברור שלא," אומר דין.</p><p>"כן," אומר סאם. הוא מנקה את גרונו. "עוגיות מזל?"</p><p>האירוע מזין את קנאתו של סאם. על אף שהוא יודע כי מה שקרה לא קרה באמת, לא יכול היה לקרות באמת – הוא תוהה אילו סודות אמיתיים חלק דין עם הגרמלינים, אילו דברים סיפר להם, שסאם לא ידע לעולם. חלף זמן ארוך מדי מאז חלק איתו דין את סודותיו.</p><p>הגרמלינים נדמים להחליט כי זוהי משימתם האישית לענות את סאם. כל אימת שדין מחוץ לטווח שמיעה – מתקלח או ממלא דלק, או אפילו סרוח על המיטה ומרכיב אוזניות – מתמקם אחד הגרמלינים לצד סאם, ו<em>אומר דברים </em>.</p><p>"הוא עשה את זה שוב הבוקר," אומר האחד עם הכובע האדום. דין נמצא במקלחת משך חמש-עשרה הדקות האחרונות, עושה אלוהים-יודע-מה. "כשהלכת לקנות קפה. הוא התהפך במיטה, דחף את היד שלו לתחתונים, ואז אחרי כמה זמן, התחיל לגנוח את השם שלך. זה אומר שהוא רוצה לשכב איתך?"</p><p>"אלוהים," אומר סאם, ומצליח שלא לשאוף את הדר.פפר שבידו.</p><p>"רק חשבתי שאולי תרצה לדעת!" אומר הגרמלין ונמלט אל מתחת למיטה, היכן שמנמנמים השאר.</p><p>באורגון המזרחית אומרת סאלי, "אני חושבת שאתם צריכים להתנשק. זה יהיה סקסי."</p><p>סאם מגלגל את עיניו ואומר: "דין מראה לכם יותר מדי פורנו."</p><p>"אתמול ראינו אחד עם שני בחורים," אומרת סאלי. "זה היה סקסי."</p><p>"אתם בכלל יכולים להרגיש גירוי?"</p><p>"דין אמר שזה היה סקסי," אומרת סאלי, כאילו די בכך עבורה – ואולי באמת די בכך. לעזאזל, <em> עבורה</em>, סאם בכלל לא מאמין כי לגרמלינים יש מגדר. דין מתעסק עם תפיסת העולם שלו.</p><p>איפשהו בקולורדו, נעלמים דין והגרמלינים משך ערב שלם. הוא חוזר סמוך לשקיעה, אוחז שני בקבוקי טקילה ועל פניו מבט שסאם לא מעוניין להעמיק ולבחון. "יש פיצה במכונית," אומר דין. "לא יכולתי להביא הכל בבת-אחת. מצטער."</p><p>"אני אביא את זה," אומר סאם, מנצל את שתי הדקות שנדרשות לו כדי ללכת למכונית ובחזרה כדי להרגיע את קצב לבו.</p><p>הם אוכלים את הפיצה ואז מתחילים למזוג את השוטים, דין מלקק וממליח את ידו, שותה, ואז מקפיץ את פיסת הלימון לפיו, מחייך חיוך צהוב אל סאם. לסאם אין זמן להתעסק בטקסים; הוא לוגם ישירות מהבקבוק, חמש לגימות ברצף, הליקר בוער כל הדרך לבטנו.</p><p>"היי," אומר דין. "תרגיע, קאובוי, יש לנו את כל הלילה."</p><p>"תן לנו לנסות!" אומרים הגרמלינים.</p><p>"אני לא יודע, חברה. החרא הזה עלול לדפוק אותכם די חזק," אומר דין.</p><p>"יש לנו בטן מברזל!" אומר הגרמלין שלראשו כובע ירוק.</p><p>"אוקיי, עצם העובדה שאתה קורא לזה בטן גורמת לי לפקפק בזה," אומר דין, אבל מוזג מעט טקילה לקערית קטנה. הגרמלינים מתקבצים סביבה ושותים.</p><p>"איווו," אומרת סאלי.</p><p>סאם לא יכול לעצור בעד עצמו: הוא פורץ בצחוק, מתגלגל על המיטה. "נכשלת כהורה!" הוא מכריז, "הם לא אוהבים את הטקילה!"</p><p>"טוב, זה לא לכל אחד, אני מניח," אומר דין, ומרוקן שוט נוסף.</p><p>סאם גונב ממנו את הבקבוק ושותה עד שהחדר מסתחרר. גרמלין אחד יושב על חזהו ואפילו לא אכפת לו. הגרמלין חמוד ופרוותי כאשר הוא מלטף אותו, והוא אוהב את הדרך שבה דין מסתכל עליו, עיניו רכות ו...<em> עורגות</em>, איכשהו, בשתי השניות בהן סאם מרשה לעצמו לחשוב על המילה.</p><p>"היי," אומר דין בעדינות. "אני חושב ששתית מספיק, סאם."</p><p>"לא, אומר סאם. "תן לי—עוד שוט. אה. אני יכול לעמוד בזה."</p><p>"אתה יכול, אבל קרוב לוודאי <em> לא צריך</em>," אומר דין, מחלץ את הבקבוק ומניח אותו על שידת הלילה. הוא מטפס על המיטה לצד סאם ומתכרבל נגדו, כף-ידו המונחת על טבורו של סאם עולה ויורדת עם כל נשימה. עצביו של סאם מחושמלים, מבזיקים, כמו ניצוצות הניתזים ממנתה כשאתה נוגס בה בחשכה- ניסוי מדעי צולע שערך בכיתה ד'. הוא לא יודע מדוע הוא נזכר בו עכשיו, בעודו מביט בשפתיו של דין.</p><p>הגרמלינים כולם ישנים עכשיו, נוחרים ברכות. דין מרים את האחד שישן על חזהו של סאם ומניח אותו על המיטה השנייה, שם הוא מתכרבל עם האחרים.</p><p>"הם חמודים," אומר סאם.</p><p>"אני יודע שאתה חושב ככה," אומר דין.</p><p>"הם ממשיכים—הם אומרים לי דברים, דין. הם אומרים שאתה—אני לא יודע, סאלי אמרה לי שאני צריך לנשק אותך. היא חושבת שזה יהיה סקסי." סאם משליך את ידו על עיניו, מסתתר מדין, מהאינטנסיביות החורכת של מבטו.</p><p>"הם לא יודעים מתי לסתום את הפה," אומר דין.</p><p>"אז זה נכון," אומר סאם.</p><p>"מה אתה חושב," שואל דין.</p><p>"אני חושב—אני לא יודע. <em> דין</em>." סאם מניח את ידו על זו של דין, שניהם מרגישים את התנועה של צלעותיו. "אני חושב. אני רוצה לדעת איך זה יהיה לנשק אותך עכשיו- אני מתערב שיש לך טעם של טקילה."</p><p>"רק דרך אחת לגלות," אומר דין, ואז מרחיק את זרועו של סאם מפניו ורוכן לעברו, ואז פיותיהם נוגעים זה בזה, יבשים וחמים, וסאם פונה אל דין, לופת את צווארו. דין משמיע קול נמוך ופותח את פיו, לשונו מחליקה על שפתיו של סאם, וסאם שיכור כלוט, כן, אבל עדיין רוצה את זה – את מתיקות האלכוהול בפיו של דין, הלחץ המתוק אף יותר של ידו המרחפת במורד ירכו של סאם, כאילו סאם הוא משהו שברצונו להחזיק קרוב ככל האפשר ולעולם לא להרפות ממנו.</p><p>סאם שומע את עצמו משמיע קולות אך לא יכול לעצור בעד עצמו. הוא נלחץ קרוב יותר, מחליק את אחת מברכיו בין אלו של דין, גופיהם משיקים זה לזה, כמו מנגנון של אקדח המקליק למקומו.</p><p>אין לו מושג לאורך כמה זמן זה ממשיך. דין מתנתק לבסוף, מעביר יד בשיערו של סאם. "אתה שיכור לגמרי," הוא אומר.</p><p>"אני לא," אומר סאם. "תנשק אותי שוב."</p><p>דין מציית, ואז מחליק מהמיטה ומועיד את פניו למקלחת. סאם נאנח ומתמקם, מזיז את כתפיו כנגד המזרן.</p><p>"הנה," אומר דין. הוא מחזיק כוס מים, ידו האחת תומכת בצווארו של סאם על מנת לעזור לו לשתות. לאחר מכן הוא מכבה את האור וזוחל למיטה עם סאם, מחזיק אותו. משהו חסר, חושב סאם, אבל הכל בסדר כאן: זרועותיו של דין סביבו, שניהם מחובקים בשקט ובחשיכה.</p><p>* * *</p><p>למחרת, סאם משוכנע למחצה כי הדברים לא ארעו מעולם, עד שזרועו מברישה את זו של דין, ודין <em> מסמיק </em>- סומק לוהט ופתאומי. ואז כשסאם יוצא מהמקלחת, מסתבר כי דין הספיק לחזור ממקדונלדס והביא איתו אג-מקמאפין.</p><p>"חשבתי שזה יכול לעזור עם ההאנגאובר," אומר דין, מרשרש בבקבוק האיבופרופן.</p><p>ההאנגאובר של סאם בכלל לא נורא, אך עם השנים, הוא למד לקבל מדין את מה שאחיו יכול לתת לו.</p><p>הוא אוכל את הסנדביץ' בעת שדין נוהג לאורך דרכים צדדיות לעבר הכביש הבין-מדינתי. אירועי אתמול בלילה מטרידים אותו; המהום נמוך של אי-נוחות ממנו הוא מנסה להתעלם. בו-זמנית הוא שמח בצורה מטופשת על כך שתשומת לבו של דין שוב ממוקדת בו. סאם סופג אותה כמי ששורשיו לא ידעו מים זה שנים: מבטיו המלוכסנים של דין, הדרך שבה הוא מכוון את הרדיו לתחנת מוטאון במקום לענות את סאם בהשמעות נוספות של מטאליקה. כלל לא אכפת לו שראשו כואב. דין פותח את החלון והגרמלינים יושבים במושב האחורי ושרים עם ארת'ה, וכך סאם נרדם, תנומה עמוקה ולא צפויה, תחת קרני השמש החמימות.</p><p>זה לא מפסיק. לדין יש טווח-קשב של ילד בן שש וסאם מניח שיאבד עניין וישוב לספר בדיחות פלוצים לגרמלינים, אבל זה לא קורה. דין מתחיל לבעוט בסאם מתחת לשולחנות, מגפיו נחבטים בנעלי הסניקרס של סאם. הם חולפים על פני שלוש מדינות לפני שסאם מבין מה קורה, אך לבסוף הוא קולט את הרמז בסניף של אפלבי בלה-פייט ואומר; "דין, אתה מנסה לשחק עם הרגליים שלי מתחת השולחן?"</p><p>"לא," משיב דין בזעף. "תאכל את טבעות הבצל שלך."</p><p>סאם לא מסוגל לעצור את החיוך שמתפשט על פניו. "אתה לגמרי מנסה לשחק עם הרגליים שלי. דין!"</p><p>"שתוק," אומר דין.</p><p>במכונית, נחלצת סאלי מתרמיל הגב ונאחזת באמברקס. "מה זה לשחק עם הרגליים?" הוא שואלת.</p><p>"זו הצורה שבה אני הולך להרוג את סאם בגלל שהוא כזה קוץ בתחת," אומר דין.</p><p>"אם כך, מוטב שאשלים עם פטירתי המתקרבת," אומר סאם. הוא מחליק במורד המושב, מפשק את רגליו ומניח את ידו על הירך הקרובה אל דין, אגודלו מברישה את תפר הדנים מתחת לרוכסן.</p><p>דין בולע את רוקו ורוכן על מנת להדליק את הרדיו.</p><p>"ג'ימי הנדריקס!" אומרים הגרמלינים.</p><p>"ממזרים תובעניים," אומר דין.</p><p>בג'קסון, קופצים הגרמלינים על רגליו של סאם ומעירים אותו. "אני הולך לחנוק את כולכם," הוא אומר.</p><p>הגרמלין שלראשו כובע אדום קופץ מהמיטה ונמלט לאמבטיה. "דין, הוא אומר שהוא יהרוג את כולנו!"</p><p>"אני לא מאשים אותו," סאם שומע את דין. "אמרתי לכם לא לקפוץ עליו."</p><p>סאם מתגלגל מהמיטה, מנומנם מעודף שינה. הוא חלם שג'ס הכינה לו סנדביץ' הודו עם חרדל ועגבניות, וכאשר קילף את פיסת הלחם העליונה, נראו מריחות החרדל כמו פניו של דין. ולפני כן, משהו על כלב ומפה של ארגנטינה. הוא שונא את תת ההכרה שלו.</p><p>"סאמי? התעוררת?" קורא דין.</p><p>סאם נכנס לתוך חדר הרחצה. דין עומד לפני הכיור בתחתוני הבוקסר שלו, אוחז סכין-גילוח. "הגרמלינים המפגרים שלך העירו אותי," אומר סאם.</p><p>"כן, מצטער על זה, הם קצת היפראקטיביים," אומר דין. "כנראה שלא הייתי צריך לתת להם את כל הקפה הזה." הוא מרים את סנטרו ומעביר את התער לאורך גרונו.</p><p>"סביר להניח שלא," מסכים סאם. הוא מגרד את מרפקו. פטמותיו של דין נראות מוזרות ונפוחות. סאם תוהה איך יראו אם ילקק אותן. האם יתקשו תחת לשונו.</p><p>דין מעיף בו מבט, שאריות קצף הגילוח שלו מכתימות את פניו. "מה?"</p><p>"הא?" שואל סאם, עדיין בוהה.</p><p>"עשית רעש."</p><p>סאם לא יודע כיצד להגיב לאמירה הזו. <em> חשבתי על הפטמות שלך? </em> "אמ. אלה היו הגרמלינים."</p><p>"בטח," אומר דין, מחייך בעצלות.</p><p>"דין! אנחנו רוצים פנקייק!" צועק אחד הגרמלינים מהחדר השני.</p><p>"החובה קוראת," אומר דין. הוא רוכן מעל הכיור ומתיז מים על פניו. סאם מגיש לו מגבת ודין נוטל אותה ומייבש את עצמו. הוא מעביר יד על סנטרו.</p><p>"יופי. חלק כמו תחת של תינוק. רוצה להרגיש?"</p><p>"אני, אמ. כן," אומר סאם. הוא מתקרב, מעביר את אצבעותיו לאורך לסתו של דין – עור חלק, כן, וחמים. דין נושף אוויר בעד שיניו, וסאם חושב שהוא עלול—שהוא עשוי—</p><p>"אתם הולכים להתנשק?" שואל גרמלין, וסאם מפנה את ראשו לראות את כל החבורה מקובצת בפתח הדלת, בוהה בשניהם בעיניים ענקיות.</p><p>"אלוהים אדירים," רוטן דין.</p><p>"אתה זה שלימד אותם לדבר."</p><p>"כן, טוב, זה לא סוד שאני אידיוט," אומר דין. "בסדר, לעזאזל. מה אתם רוצים חבר'ה, אתם רוצים פנקייק?"</p><p>"פנקייק ונשיקות!" אומר אד.</p><p>"פנקייק," אומר דין בתקיפות.</p><p>הם מזמינים פנקייקים לארוחת הבוקר: סאם – ספק-משועשע ספק-נואש – צופה בדין שומט פיסות פנקייק לתוך הפיות הפעורים בתרמילו.</p><p>אותו ערב נרדם סאם על מיטתו בעודו עורך מחקר. דין שרוע לצידו בשעה שהוא מתעורר, מעביר ערוצים בטלוויזיה.</p><p>"מממף," אומר סאם ומתמתח, שומע את שדרתו מתפוקקת. "חשבתי שאתה מלמד את הגרמלינים איך להחליף שמן במנוע."</p><p>"עשיתי את זה," אומר דין. "סיימנו. כמעט חמש בערב."</p><p>"הם לא אמורים כבר לדעת איך לעשות את זה? זה היה <em> הבית </em> שלהם," אומר סאם.</p><p>"נה," משיב דין. "הם רק יודעים איך להרוס את המנוע."</p><p>"דין, תן לי להשתמש במפתח הברגים!" אומרת סאלי.</p><p>סאם נוחר, משועשע, ומסתובב על צידו. גריז מרוח על זרועו השמאלית של דין, ממש מתחת לשרוול חולצתו. סאם מנגב את הכתם, מורח את שמן המנועים על עורו של דין.</p><p>"היי," אומר דין. הוא מתפתל על המזרן עד שהם ממוקמים עין לעין, אף לאף, קרובים דיים בכדי לגעת. "אתה, אה. אנחנו צריכים—אני מתכוון."</p><p>"אנחנו לא צריכים לדבר על זה," אומר סאם ומרגיש עצמו נדיב.</p><p>"הו, תודה לאל," אומר דין. הוא ממקם את ידו על מתניו של סאם, אצבעותיו מתעקלות כנגד תוואי העצם, ומטה את ראשו כדי ללחך את לסתו של סאם.</p><p>"הם מתנשקים!" צוהל אחד הגרמלינים.</p><p>סאם מזיז את פניו, מסמיק, חש כיצד פיו של דין מתווה שובל רטוב של נשיקות לאורך גרונו. "דין, אם אנחנו הולכים ל—אמ. אני לא יכול לעשות את זה כשהגרמלינים מסתכלים."</p><p>דין גונח, וקולו מרטיט נגד צווארו של סאם. "לאמבטיה," הוא אומר.</p><p>"אה, למה?" שואל סאם.</p><p>"לא אתה, דביל, הגרמלינים," אומר דין. הוא מתיישב. "כולכם! אני מתכוון לזה, חבר'ה, לכו לחכות באמבטיה עד שאני אבוא לקחת אותכם!"</p><p>"אווו, אבל אנחנו רוצים לראות!" אומר הגרמלין שלראשו כובע ירוק.</p><p>"לא," אומר דין. "אני אקנה לכם את כל הקרפים המחורבנים בעולם, טוב? רק תנו לנו חצי שעה."</p><p>"אני אסתפק בעשר דקות," אומר סאם.</p><p>"חמש עשרה," אומר דין, "<em> בבקשה</em>," והגרמלינים רוטנים ברוגז אך צועדים כגדוד לאמבטיה.</p><p>דין צונח על המזרן. "הנה, אתה מאושר עכשיו?"</p><p>"אין לך מושג," אומר סאם, וטומן את חיוכו נגד כתפו של דין.</p><p>* * *</p><p>סאם התכוון לזה: הוא כל כך שמח – יש לו סקס קבוע ושוב הוא מרכז עולמו של דין, עיניו של דין נחות עליו כל הזמן, ידיו של דין נוגעות בו בכל רגע פנוי.</p><p>הגרמלינים, מצד שני, פחות מרוצים מהשתלשלות האירועים.</p><p>"משעמם לנו," הם מייללים, נאחזים במכנסיו של דין.</p><p>"לכו לראות טלוויזיה," אומר דין.</p><p>"אנחנו רוצים לראות <em> אותך</em>," הם אומרים.</p><p>"אוקיי, דין, זה קצת מטריד כמה שהם אוהבים לראות אותנו מזדיינים," אומר סאם, מושך את ידו שנחה עד לאותו רגע מתחת חולצתו של דין.</p><p>"הם ממזרים קטנים וקינקיים. לימדתי אותם כראוי," אומר דין.</p><p>"אתה יודע שאנחנו יכולים לשמוע אותך, כן?" אומר האחד בעל הכובע הכחול.</p><p>"לכו לאמבטיה," אומר סאם ומצביע בכיוון.</p><p>"אנחנו לא <em> אוהבים </em> את האמבטיה," מייללת סאלי.</p><p>"כל הקרפים בעולם!" נשבר דין. "אלוהים אדירים, חבר'ה, אתם רואים פורנו כל הזמן. סאמי לא עושה שום דבר מעניין, אני לא מבין-"</p><p>"אוה, זה הסוף," אומר סאם. "אני מוציא את האזיקים."</p><p>דין מחייך בעליזות. "באמת?"</p><p>"אנחנו אוהבים אזיקים!" אומרת סאלי.</p><p>"<em> אמבטיה</em>," מצווה דין.</p><p>סאם כמעט ומרגיש אשם, אבל הוא לא מוכן שחמישתם פשוט ישבו שם בזמן שהוא ודין עושים את זה. הם מציצנים חסרי-בושה, וגבו המיוזע של דין, האופן שבו הוא מהמהם לעצמו כאשר הוא מחליק את איברו לתוך סאם, הם בין הדברים שסאם רוצה לשמור לעצמו יותר מכל. סאם לא רוצה לחלוק.</p><p>הגרמלינים מתחילים ליילל ללא הפסקה: הם רוצים מילקשייק, צימוקים מצופים שוקולד, סרטי פורנו, חופשה בדיסנילנד. סאם משועשע בתחילה, אך הדבר נמאס עליו במהירות והוא יכול לראות כיצד הם מתישים את דין, שצריך להתמודד איתם על בסיס קבוע. סאם תמיד עוזב את חדר המלונית משך אחר הצהריים כאשר הם מוציאים אותו דעתו. דין מנוע מלעשות זאת.</p><p>כך שסאם איננו מופתע במיוחד כאשר הוא מתעורר באחד הבקרים ונוכח כי הגרמלינים נעלמו.</p><p>דין מטורף מדאגה. הוא מעביר את הבוקר בחיפושים, סורק את החדר, האימפאלה, היערות המשתרעים מאחורי המלונית, אך לשווא; הם אינם, והעובדה שהריחוק מהם איננו גורם לדין להתפתל מכאבים מעידה על כך.</p><p>"דין," הוא אומר לבסוף, מנסה להיות עדין, "אני די בטוח שהם כבר לא כאן."</p><p>"פאק," אומר דין. הוא מתיישב על גזע מעלה עובש, ידיו משתלשלות בין רגליו. "אני פשוט – פאק, סאם, אני יודע שהם לא. אני פשוט. אני ממש חיבבתי אותם."</p><p>"אני יודע," אומר סאם. "זוז." הוא מתיישב לידו ונוגח קלות בדין. "אבל, בנאדם. הם גרמלינים. אני בטוח שהם מצאו מכונית אחר לדפוק, ואני בטוח שהם הרבה יותר מאושרים שם מאשר בתרמיל שלך. ואני מתכוון, זה לא כאילו שיכולת להמשיך להיגרר איתם לנצח. זה טוב שהם סוף כל סוף איבדו עניין."</p><p>"אני יודע," אומר דין. הוא בועט בעפר. "מ'שתגיד."</p><p>"אתה הולך להתחיל לבכות? כי אני אצטרך לנשל אותך," אומר סאם.</p><p>"לא בכיתי אף פעם בחיים שלי," אומר דין.</p><p>"ובכן, אם לא הולך להיות שום בכי, אולי אתה יכול לשכנע אותי למצוץ לך."</p><p>דין מחייך ברשעות. "אוקיי."</p><p>סאם גולש לאיביי ורוכש פוסטר של <em> הגרמלינים </em> – הסרט מהאייטיז. הוא מגלגל את הפוסטר ותוחב אותו בתיק הצד של דין, בעיקר כבדיחה, אבל דין מדביק אותו בתא המטען של האימפאלה, ושם הוא נותר משך שנתיים, עד שהם נלכדים בהוריקן בפלורידה ותא המטען מוצף לגובה של חמישה סנטימטר. לאחר מכן סאם רוכש פוסטר נוסף ומנסה להעמיד פנים שהמחווה איננה נוגעת ללבו כשדין מדביק אותו בתא המטען ברגע שהוא מתייבש. הפוסטר הזה מחזיק מעמד משך הרבה זמן.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>